User blog:DisneyGleek123/Timeline
This is the timeline compiled of all specifically known, dated events featured in The Railway Series Adventure. Timeline '1880s' *'1884': Build of Elsie. '1890s' *'1890': Build of Lily. *'1891': **Birth of Anna. **Birth of Bertram Topham Hatt. *'1892': **Birth of Jane Hatt. **Build of Henrietta. *'1893': Birth of Nigel. *'1894': Birth of Stan. *'1895': Build of Emily. *'1896': **Birth of Charlie Sand. **Build of Edward. **Build of Annie, Clarabel, and Elaine. *'1898': Birth of Sidney Hever. '1900s' *'1906': Build of Jerome and Judy. '1910s' *'1911': **'January 29': Marriage of Jane Hatt and Bertram Topham Hatt. **'November': Birth of Bridget Hatt. *'1912': Build of Eagle. *'1913': Build of James. *'1914': **Birth of Stephen Hatt. **Build of Toby and Holden. *'1915': **Build of Thomas. **Build of Alfred. **Edward and Lily are brought to Sodor to help with the construction of the North Western Railway. **Toby, Holden, Emily, Henrietta, and Elsie are brought to Sodor to start working on the Arlesburgh Railway. *'1916': **Eagle is brought to Sodor. **Edward is taken out of regular service and becomes the station pilot at Knapford. *'1918': **Build of Hitchcock. **Build of Percy. *'1919': Build of Henry. '1920s' *'1920': Build of Gordon. *'1922': Alfred, Hitchcock, and Geoffrey are brought to Sodor. *'1923': **'Spring': Gordon is brought to Sodor. **'Summer': ***Charlie and Sidney take Edward out of the shed for to pull a passenger train. ***Matthew Wilkinson and Teresa Gallagher move to Sodor. **'August': ***A hurricane floods the tracks north of Norramby. ***Henry hides in the tunnel at Ballahoo. ****Henry and walled up in the tunnel. *'1924': **'Late February': ***Gordon bursts his safety valve in front of Ballahoo Tunnel. ***Henry is let out of the tunnel and he and Edward take Gordon's passengers. **'March': ***Henry is painted blue. ***Edward is promoted back to regular service. **'April': The NWR struggles without a station pilot at Knapford. *'1925': **'October 5': Thomas arrives on Sodor and starts working as a station pilot at Vicarstown Station. **'October 13': Thomas starts working as a station pilot at Knapford Station. **'October 14': Thomas is painted blue at the Crovan's Gate Engine Works. **'October 15': Gordon takes the express with Thomas stuck behind him. **'November': ***Thomas takes his first passenger and goods trains. ***James arrives on Sodor. ***Thomas uses Jerome and Judy to rescue James after he derails in a field. ***James is sent to the Crovan's Gate Engine Works. ****Victor and Kevin oversee his repairs. *'1926': **'January 27': ***James returns to the railway in his new red livery and struggles with his first passenger train. ***Anna plans Bertram and Jane's wedding anniversary party at Vicarstown. **'January 29': Bertram and Jane’s wedding anniversary party at Vicarstown. **'February 3': James bangs his coaches causing a leak in one of the break-pipes. ***Jeremiah Jobling gives the crew his bootlaces to patch up the hole. **'February 21': ***James is let out of the shed to take trucks. **'February 24': ***Gordon is sent on the loop-line with the express. ****James takes the express for him. **'March 1': The Ffarquhar Branch Line opens with Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. **'March 8': Thomas takes on water from the River Els and gets fish stuck in his water tanks. '1930s' *'1930': Glynn disappears from his siding at Ffarquhar. *'1934': **'Spring': Terence is built. **'September': Terence arrives on Sodor and starts working on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. **'November': Thomas crashes into a snowbank near the tunnel at Hackenbeck. ***Terence rescues Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel from the snow bank. *'1935': **'January': Thomas and Bertie have their race along the Ffarquhar Branch Line. **'March': ***Henry, Gordon, and James go on strike. ***Percy is purchased by Bertram to work on the NWR. ***Gordon nearly crashes into Percy on the Main Line. **'October 30': Victor orders welsh coal for Henry. **'December 19': ***Munitions facilities are built at Tidmouth and Vicarstown. ****Eagle is appointed to take all munitions trains. **'December 20': ***Eagle breaks down in a siding near Maron with his munitions train. ****Edward, Charlie, and Sidney rescue Eagle, leaving the munitions train. ***Henry takes the Flying Kipper. ****Explosion near Maron after Henry collides with the munitions train. **'December 21': ***Henry has near-fatal damage and his Fireman is hospitalized following the explosion. ****Victor sends Henry to Crewe in England. *'1936': **'Late April': Henry returns from Crewe completely rebuilt as a proper Stanier. **'May': ***Gordon’s whistle incident at Knapford Station. ***Henry sneezes at the boys on the bridge. ***Bertram, Jane, Bridget, Stephen, Teresa, and Matthew go on holiday to the Arlesburgh Railway. **'June': ***The Hatts, Duke, and Duchess leave the Arlesburgh Railway. ***Buses and lorries are introduced on the Arlesburgh Railway. **'July 5': The Arlesburgh Railway closes. **'July 6': Holden and Emily are sold to the LNER. **'July 7': Toby, Henrietta, and Elsie are locked in a shed at Arlesdale End. *'1939': **'September 3': ***Britain and France declare war on Germany. ****Sodor becomes a neutral allied power of Britain. ****All steam engines are painted war-time black. '1940s' *'1945': **'September 2': World War II ends. **'September 3': NWR Engines are repainted in their former liveries. '1950s' *'1950': **'August': Mrs. Kyndley saves Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel from a landslide near Hackenbeck. *'1951': **'Spring': ***Thomas is given a ticket by the Policeman. ***Toby, Henrietta, and Elsie are purchased by Bertram to work on the NWR. **** Toby and Lily are made members of the Ffarquhar Branch Line. **'Summer': James crashes into a train of tar tankers at Maron Station. *'1952': **'March': Gordon goes to Crewe in England for an overhaul. **'September': ***Gordon returns from getting his overhaul and slips into a ditch at Vicarstown. ****Gordon goes to the Crovan’s Gate engine works for repairs. **'November': Anna starts planning the Christmas party at Vicarstown. **'December 7': Gordon returns from being repaired. **'December 10': Gordon takes up mud-bathing. **'December 15': James sticks on Gordon’s Hill. ***Gordon rescues James and his train. **'December 18': Bertram introduces blasting at the Sodor Lead Mines. ***Grounds below the mines become unstable. **'December 20': ***Thomas falls down one of the lead mines. ****Gordon rescues Thomas and the two form an alliance. **'December 21': ***Thomas and Gordon are in disgrace following their bad behavior. ****Both are ordered to clear snow from the tracks. ****Lily is put in charge of the Ffarquhar Branch Line. ****Henry and Eagle start taking the express. ***Construction begins on the expansion of Ffarquhar Quarry. ****Marion is brought to Sodor to help with construction. ***Edward starts sneaking decorations from Vicarstown to Tidmouth Sheds. **'December 22': Marion discovers Glynn on an old line near Ffarquhar. **'December 23': Emily returns to Sodor to help with the express. **'December 24': ***Kitty and Cyril are stranded at the Kyndley Cottage. ****Thomas, Edward, Percy, Toby, Lily, and Terence come to their rescue. ***Jane and Bertram become stranded in an old, abandoned station along the main line. ****Gordon rams through the station walls and rescues the Hatts. ***Glynn is found by the others and repaired by Victor. ***Thomas and Gordon’s punishment is lifted. ***Christmas party at Tidmouth Sheds. ****Bertram announces that he will be bringing "international engines" to help out on Sodor. *****Marion is made a permanent member of the North Western Railway. Category:Blog posts